headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation: Ensign Ro
"Ensign Ro" is the third episode of season five of the science fiction adventure series Star Trek: The Next Generation and the 102nd episode of the series overall. Combining the episode totals of all Star Trek programs up until this point, it is the 209th episode in the franchise. The episode was directed by Les Landau with a script written by Michael Piller based on a story treatment by Piller and Rick Berman. It first aired in syndication on October 5th, 1991. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joe Menosky - Co-producer * Ronald D. Moore - Co-producer * Peter Lauritson - Co-producer * David Livingston - Producer * Jeri Taylor - Supervising producer * Michael Piller - Executive producer * Gene Roddenberry - Executive producer * Rick Berman - Executive producer * Wendy Neuss - Associate producer * Dennis McCarthy - Composer * Marvin Rush - Director of photography * Richard D. James - Production designer * J.P. Farrell - Editor * Merri D. Howard - Unit production manager Notes & Trivia * Star Trek: The Next Generation was created by Gene Roddenberry. * TNG: Ensign Ro serves as a shortcut to this page. * The main title theme for this series was composed by Jerry Goldsmith and Alexander Courage. * Casting for this episode is provided by Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A.. * This episode is production code number 40275-203. * Stardate: 45076.3. * The events of this episode take place in the year 2368. * Actor Cliff Potts is given the additional "As Admiral Kennelly" screen credit in this episode. * Actress Whoopi Goldberg is given a "Special Guest Star" credit "As Guinan" in this episode. * Actor Jeff Hayenga is credited as Jeffrey Hayenga in this episode. * Actress Michelle Forbes previously played a character named Dara in the season four episode "Half a Life". * Actor Harley Venton will go on to play Chief Hutchinson in episode 5x11, "Hero Worship". Appearances * This is the first appearance of Ensign Ro Laren. She makes eight appearances in total on Star Trek: The Next Generation. She appears next in "Disaster". * This is the first and only appearance of Keeve Falor. * This is the first and only appearance of the Cardassian, Gul Dolak. * This is the first and only appearance of Orta. * This is the first and only appearance of Ensign Collins. * This is the first appearance of the Bolian barber, Mister Mot. He makes two on-screen appearances in the series. He appears next in episode 5x06, "Schims", where he is identified as Mister Mott (with two "t"s). * This is the first and only appearance of Admiral Kennelly. * This is the twenty-second appearance of Guinan. She makes twenty-eight appearances on Star Trek: The Next Generation in total, and even more in spin-off media. She appeared last in "Redemption (Part 2)". She appears next in "Imaginary Friend". Home Video This episode has been made available on the following home video collections. * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Season Five (Blu-ray) (Disc 1) * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Full Journey (DVD) * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Complete Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) (Disc 1) Quotes * Guinan: Am I disturbing you? * Ro Laren: Yes. * Guinan: Good, you look like someone who likes to be disturbed. * Ro Laren: I'd rather be alone. * Guinan: Oh, no you wouldn't. * Ro Laren: I beg your pardon? * Guinan: If you wanted to be alone you would've stayed in your quarters. .... * Ro Laren: You are not like any bartender I met before. * Guinan: And you're not like any Starfleet officer I met before. But that sounds like the beginning of a...very interesting friendship. * Ro Laren: I don't stay anywhere long enough to make friends. * Guinan: Too late. You just did... Excuse me. .... * Guinan: And so now, you're sitting in crowded rooms just staring at your drink. I think you enjoy it. * Ro Laren: I enjoy it? * Guinan: Well, you're working so hard at torturing yourself. I can only think that you enjoy it. See also External Links * * * * "Ensign Ro" at Wikipedia * * * "Ensign Ro" at Memory Alpha * ---- Category:1991/Episodes Category:October, 1991/Episodes Category:Verified